Existing document editing systems may allow for manipulation of more than text. Other contexts that may be edited include, for example, images, tables, and other forms of multi-media. Existing document editing systems allow users to undo edits to a document using an undo command. In existing systems, the undo command may be invoked, for example, through the use of keystrokes (e.g. CTRL+Z) or by selection of an icon (e.g. an undo icon displaying an arrow pointing left). Upon being initiated or selected, the undo command typically causes the most recent change made within the document to be reversed, causing the document to revert to a previous state.